


Should've Known Better

by blinderror



Series: Please Come Back [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Dead Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Depressed Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Hallucinations, LadyNoir - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, PTSD, Poor Mari, Slight Smut, a lot of screaming, and crying, so many of you were confused in the last fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinderror/pseuds/blinderror
Summary: "I told you I'd never leave you..m'ladynette"She hugged him tightly scared he'll leave again if she let go.Turns out there wasn't much to hold on to





	Should've Known Better

**Author's Note:**

> Many of you were confused in the last fic so I decided to write this up. Get your tissues ready kiddos.

"I told you I'd never leave you..m'ladynette"

She hugged him tightly scared he'll leave again if she let go. Teardrops falling from her eyes.

"Tell me this isn't a dream Chaton.. tell me you're really here." She whispered into his chest. His grip on her tightened.

"I've always been here Bugaboo, I just went away for a little." He said into her hair. They stood there for what felt like an hour before Marinette had him go inside with her.

They lied in her bed talking about everything they could think of, the months she spent without him, his father's capture, her recurring nightmares, and so on until they fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning she woke up well rested, it had been the first night in months that she'd gotten a full nights worth of sleep. When she woke up though she realized Chat wasn't next to her anymore.

"Chat?" She said with a hoarse voice while she rubbed her eyes in search for her partner. She went down her ladder and saw him looking around her desk. 

"You took off your Miraculous" he said staring at her earrings. She shifted on her feet not knowing how to answer. "Dead or not you know I wouldn't have wanted this for you" he looked over at her his green eyes burning into hers.

"..I failed you..h-how could I.. how could I have kept them on" her face was downcast while her hand rubbed her wrists. His eyes filled with worry as he took her hands into his. 

"What happened while I was gone..?" The room was quiet as she held her tongue. Letting go of one of her hands he took lifted her chin up gently, her gaze shifting to him.

"I lost myself" she responded quietly.

\--------------

Marinette's parents knew something was wrong with their daughter. She dropped out of school, hardly ate, and never left her room. They wanted to get her help but they didn't even know what was happening as she didn't even speak to them anymore. Marinette had been the source of their worry since the death of Chat Noir, at first they suspected it was because she had been in love with him, but when the time passed and she didn't improve they had thrown that thought out the window. 

By now they were used to her demeanor. She would be in bed till the late morning, go down and have a small snack, then go up and lock herself in her room for the remainder of the day. So when she woke up and had a decent breakfast they were shocked, not only that but she was radiating happiness again. It was like she was back to her old self. She hugged both of them tightly on her way up to her room, and thanked them for putting up with her. They stood frozen not knowing how to respond to her sudden change. Soon enough they had to open up the bakery so they shoved the thought to the back of their minds until they heard her talking to someone in her room.

"Marinette? Who are you talking to up there?" Sabine had asked her at some point and Marinette answered claiming it was a friend. She suspected her daughter was simply on the phone being social again and let it go. This went on for months. Marinette started doing online school to finish her education, helping out at the bakery, and going out more. It wasn't the same as she used to be but close enough. While her parents were never given an explanation as to what happened they were grateful that their daughter was doing well again.

\--------------

It had been almost an entire year since Chat/Adrien came back. Marinette was back to her happy self and everything seemed to be fine. Unbeknownst to her parents Adrien had been living there with her for the entirety of the time since he felt he had no home to return to. Marinette didn't mind it but instead appreciated his presence.

Winter had arrived in Paris and the two teens were cuddled up to each other while watching a movie on Marinette's laptop.

"Hey Adrien? I never asked you but.. how'd you find out I was Ladybug?" she asked looking to him. He pulled her closer to him, their noses touching.

"How would I not recognize the love of my life?" he simply stated capturing her lips in his. His hands snaked to her thigh as her shifted to hover over her. They broke apart to catch their breaths before Marinette pulled him back to her in another searing kiss this one more intimate to the other. His thumb rubbed her inner thigh causing her to give out a quiet moan allowing him to slip his tongue in. They fought for dominance and Adrien ultimately won. Her hands gripped his shoulder as one of his hands massaged her breasts through her shirt, the other working its way up to her panties. His mouth moved down to her neck kissing and sucking here and there, while his fingers slipped inside her. His fingers worked her body while her moans filled the room. The movie long forgotten. 

The next day Marinette woke up in her boyfriend's arms recalling last night events. She smiled into him giving him a kiss on his shoulder before standing up and going to get them breakfast.

"Marinette sweetie? I'm glad you're eating and all but isn't two plates a little much?" Sabine asked. Marinette gave her a warm smile.

"Maman I told you, I have a friend over" she answered. Her mother looked at her worryingly.

"Marinette we didn't see your friend go up to your room though" her mother replied.

"If you want you can come up and greet him.." She answered making her way up. Her mother followed.

"Uhm Adrien? My mom wanted to say hi>" Marinette awkwardly said. Adrien looked over at her and waved to her mom. Sabine looked around then shifting her gaze to her daughter.

"There's.. there's no one here Marinette" her mother said wavering. Marinette gave her a strange look before pointing to where he stood and telling her he was right there. Her mother looked at her worriedly.

"Marinette. There isn't anyone there.." she said again. Marinette looked over at her then back to Adrien.

"Adrien.. why can't she see you?" she asked questioningly.

"Adrien? Like.. Agreste?" her mother asked. She nodded her head, eyes staring at Adrien.

"Sweeties..you know he's..he passed away over 2 years ago.." Adrien gave her a sad smile and Marinette went pale.

"No! He-He's right there! Maman why can't you see him?! Why can't she see you!?" her eyes brimmed tears, while her head scorched in pain. Her mother went down calling for her father as she collapsed on her knees clutching her head. Adrien made his way to her holding her to him.

"Adrien.. you.. you're not dead.. you can't.. please no!" she yelled out holding him to her. "You're right here!" he gave her a kiss on her head, lifting her chin. He gave her a sad smile. Realization dawned upon her.

"You never figured out who I was.. did you?" she whispered into him. He shook his head.

"I'm always gonna be here for you.. dead or alive. I'll still always love you." he said not letting go. 

She cried into him until her time was up.


End file.
